Sirius Black and the Serpent's Challenge
by Singing Daisy
Summary: Sirius Black has been waiting for Hogwarts all his life, but when he is sorted into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin, all hell breaks lose. Sirius find himself facing disownment, death, and the ever-terrifying threat of prepubescent girls.


Disclaimer: Why do we have these things, anyways? Who actually _likes_ to admit that they don't own Harry Potter? I OWN IT! IT'S MINE! I'm J.K. Rowling, I swear! I'm definetly not some freaky, stalker fan-girl who lives in Ohio and has never even _met_ anyone with an English accent! Oh, no, not me!

...Oh, damn, you caught me.

A/N: It's a really long chapter. Don't like it? Review. Do like it? Review. Either way.. just review, perdy pwease!

* * *

**Chapter One**  
  
Sirius sat down on the train, waving dismally to his mother standing on the platform. Predictablely, she did not wave back. As the train began to pull out of the station, Sirius became aware of people entering the compartment.

"Hello, Sirius!" said the pleasant voice of his cousin, Romi, as she sat down beside him. Her two sisters, Cissy and Bella, sat on the bench opposite them. Sirius gave Romi a half smile, but ignored the other two. They, unfortunately, did not ignore him.

"Nervous for your first day of school?" ask Bella, nastily. Sirius pretended not to hear her, but she went on anyways. "Your mum is going to fry you if you're in Gryffindor like _my_ mum thinks you will."

"I don't care."

"You seem just the type, too," Bella continued, sneering at him. "Such a goodie-goodie."

"Says the the girl who sucks up to everyone," Romi retorted. "So stuff it, Bella!"

Bella sent her a glare that would have made any other girl quiver in fear, but Romi was no other girl. Beautiful, smart, and brave, Andromeda Black was everything Sirius thought a person ought to be.

"She was just trying to warn him, dear sister," Cissy said, sounding just as nasty as Bella, but somehow a bit more elegant. "We're merely telling him that if his mum does disown him..."

"We'll give him a lift to the orphanage!" Bella finished. They both laughed awfully. That laughter made Sirius despise them more than ever.

Narcissa and Bellatrix Black were Sirius's least favorite cousins. They were both in Slytherin (Cissy in her sixth year, and Bella in her fourth), like any respectable Black should be. Romi was in her second year in Ravenclaw, which was also accepted by the Black family, but it was on the cusp.

Bella and Romi both had pitch black, straight hair. Romi wore hers in two long braids down her back, and Bella cut her's short with bangs on her forehead, almost in her eyes. Cissy's hair was dirty blonde and wavey. She wore it long, an one wave covering half of her face. All three had delicate noses and chins, and long, Egyptian-like brown eyes. They were all very beautiful, but Bella and Cissy, poisonously so. Sirius had always thought that they looked like vampires.

Suddenly, three boys entered the compartment. Two of them had Slytherin prefect badges pinned to their uniforms, but the one in the middle had a Head Boy badge. He was tall, with white blonde hair, a pointy face, and steely gray eyes. Sirius knew him, since he had spent most of the summer at the Black house. He was Cissy's boyfriend of two years, Lucius Malfoy.

The boy to his left had black hair and pasty skin, though still handsome, in his own way. He was Rodolphus Lestrange, and he had also been at the Black house a lot that summer, since he and Bella had been dating for a year.  
The other boy Sirius had never seen before, but he immediately disliked him as much as he had the other two, because of the way he was staring at Romi.

The boy had dark red hair that fell into his eyes and dashing good looks. Sirius suddenly desperately wanted him to leave the compartment.

"Miss Andromeda," Lucius began ceremoniously, "as you know, it is a tradition that the Slytherin prefect is able to pick his girlfriend, and it is also tradition that he chose from the Black family."

"No, actually, I didn't know," Romi said, warily. She didn't seem to like where this was going, and neither did Sirius.

"Be quiet!" Bella hissed.

"Yes, do not interrupt your elders and betters, Andromeda," Cissy chastised.

"Well, I don't know about betters..." Romi muttered. Sirius snorted out laughter, but Lucius chose to ignore it.

"Geoffery Goyle is our new prefect, and he has chosen you," Lucius finished, quickly, dismissing the ceremonious air in his voice, but still looking as though he thought this was a big honor. Romi thought differently.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You have certain qualities," Geoffery said, his eyes drifting down to Romi's developed chest, "that I like."

Sirius anger boiled over. "I think you'd better keep those eyes in your head, buddy," he threatened, standing up slowly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Geoffery asked, as though surprised that Sirius was there at all.

Sirius took his wand out of his robes and twirled it through his fingers. "I'm sure I can think of something."

Sirius spotted Lucius and Rodolphus reaching into their robes. He pointed his wand at Lucius's hand.

"Go ahead," he said. "Try it."

"I'm a seventh year, and you don't even know any spells yet!" Lucius laughed.

"_Amphibius_!" Sirius shouted. In a flash of blue light, Lucius disappeared. In his place, stood a bewildered tree frog.

Cissy screamed. Bella's eyes widened in fear. Romi laughed out loud in delight.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" Cissy screeched. She knealt down to pick him up.

"He turned him into a frog, duh!" Romi said, still laughing.

"Well turn him back, immediately!" Cissy demanded.

"He'll turn back in an hour, chill out." Sirius looked ot the other two boys. "And if you don't want to join Kermitt over there, you'll get out of here."

And they did, followed by Bella and Cissy, sobbing over Lucius's amphibious body.

"Way to go, kid!" Romi congratulated, patting him on the back. But Sirius was looking past her. A boy with messy black hair and glasses was looking at them from the corridor. When he caught Sirius's eye, he simply nodded and walked away.

"What?" Romi asked.

"Nothing," said Sirius, sitting down. The rest of the trip there, though, he wondered about that boy.

When the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station, Romi and Sirius got off together, but Sirius soon realized that they would be seperated. A big voice boomed across the platform, "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, o'er 'ere!"

The voice was coming from a huge man with a scraggily black beard and black eyes. Sirius had the distinct impression that he would grow to like this character.

"Well, see you, Sirius!" Romi said, giving him a quick hug before dashing off to the horseless carriages that were waiting for the other students.

Ruffling his hair, putting a bored look on his face, and shoving his hands in his pockets, Sirius walked leisurely over to where all the first years had gathered. Though he seemed unalert, he was actually on the look-out for that messy-haired boy.

He did not find him, though, before the giant man nodded gruffly and said, "Well, that seems t'be the lot o' yer. Mah name's Hagrid, I'm the Gameskeeper aroun' 'ere. I'll be taking yer ta the castle. Please foller me and keep close, now."

As Hagrid began leading them to a wide path into the forest surrounding them, Sirius heard someone whisper, "That oaf's leading us? I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

Sirius snapped his head in the direction of the maker of the voice: a small, greasy kid with a hooked nose. He was about ot tell him off when another person started for him, a girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

"You know, in a fight between you and him, I'd like to see _who_ would be throwing _whom_."

"And I'd be willing to see how far I can throw you," Sirius jumped in. "So, unless you want that to happen, stow it, you little worm."

The girl caught Sirius's eye. He nodded cordially to her and she did the same, her eyes smiling gently.

Three girls in front of him oooed as they made their way around a corner and the castle was now visible across a bright lake. The windows were lighted and the turrets gleamed in the full moonlight. Sirius rolled his eyes because the girls in front of him had stopped to stare at it.

"It's not _that_ great," he said, walking around them.

"Humph, what a jerk!" said one of them.

"Kind of cute though," said another. Sirius ignored them.

Hagrid lead them to a dock where a fleet of small row boats waited for them in the dullcid waters.

"Four ter a boat! Just four!" bellowed Hagrid. There was a rush to find boats with your friends. Sirius, who didn't have any yet, sat in a boat with the the three girls who thought he was cute. They seemed to be very happy about it.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, yelled. As the boats propelled themselves into the water, the girls finally had the courage to talk to him.

"Hi!" said the girl to the far left, wiping her strawberry hair from her face. "I'm Annabelle Reed. These are my friends, Halia Greene, and..."

"...Sarah Johnson," interrupted the African girl, holding out her hand. Sirius ignored it, and Sarah Johnson humphed at his refusal.

"What's your name?" the skinny brunette in the middle asked.

"Sirius Black," Sirius reluctantly answered. The girls squealed, much to Sirius's disgust.

"A _Black_!" cried Annabelle Reed. "That explains how cute you are! Such an old, distinguished family! You know, the Blacks are from around the middle ages. Pure-blood wizards, I've heard."

"You know, although it's very fascinating to hear about my _own_ family history," Sirius said, "please, shut up."

It was Annabelle's turn to humph and both her friends looked at him in disgust. "You may be a Black, but you're very rude!" Halia Greene informed him, and Sirius resisted the urge to laugh at her ignorance.

"Newsflash," he said, instead, keeping as straight a face as possible. "We're all rude."

"Well, you don't..." Sarah began to rebutt, but the boats suddenly dipped under a curtain of ivy. Sirius was smart enough to duck his head, but because the girls were facing him and not the castle, the were hit in the head by the hanging plant. Sirius chuckled a little, but said nothing, and neither did the girls.

The boats landed on a small plot of dirt next to a big oak door. All the students filed out of there boats. The three girls scrambled to get away from Sirius, but not far enough that they weren't in plain view the entire time. Sirius looked in the opposite direction.

Hagrid, after checking the boats, slammed his great fist three times on the great oak door. Sirius watched with interest as it creaked open from the inside. He couldn't see through the darkness inside the door, but a severe looking old woman in green, elaborate robes stepped from the shadows.

"Firs' years fo' ya, Professor McGonagall."


End file.
